Power of Love
by Stefan's Little Vampire
Summary: Carly Donovan: Matt's twin sister is at the bane of everyone's problems, from dealing with her brother's broken heart after being dumped by Elena, her sister's drug problem and death, Her life just seems to get worse, but one Vampire, is capeable of changing it. Damon/OC
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: **I don't own the Vampire Diaries and won't ever, even though I would love to take both Salvatore's away from Elena. But I do own my character: Carly Donovan, Matt's twin sister, who looks like Damon's very first love, before Katherine. (No she's not a Petrova Doppelganger she's a different kind of doppelgänger but not one that's needed lmao!)

**Author's Note: **I'm new to this site, and this is my first story, it's a Damon/OC and honestly I don't know how I'm going to really go with this but hey, it will follow the storyline: It starts from the Pilot episode and I hope you enjoy my story, let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Pilot **

My twin brother Matt? He's heartbroken because my best friend Elena broke up with him after her parent's died. In all honesty? I didn't blame her..she...she needed time but at the same time? She'd been stringing him along for a while. My older sister Vicki? She's on drugs and on the side having sex with Elena's kid brother Jeremy and my mom? Never around, never anywhere to be seen. She'd been gone for a while with her boyfriend..or whatever the hell she was going on about.

I walked down into the kitchen and seen Matt pouring coffee into a cup "Morning" I said walking past him.

"Hey" He muttered.

"Where's Vic?" I asked.

"Uh...left early"

I sighed rolling my eyes "Great" I said nodding.

He huffed slightly and I looked over to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing"

"Matty is this about Elena?"

"What? No" He said shaking his head.

"It is...isn't it?" I asked.

"Drop it Carly" He snapped and walked past me.

"Ok" I sighed and I listened as the door slammed. I looked round and stared at the hall and I sighed, drinking the coffee and I picked up the bag and followed him out.

I walked and eventually I got to school, I seen Tyler and Matt standing, I walked past them getting a "Hey" from Tyler. I gave him a nod and kept walking. I seen Elena and Bonnie standing at the locker's and walked over to them.

"Elena" I said and hugged her.

"Hi" She gave me a smile.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine, much better thank you" She said. But she was lying. We were best friends, I knew when she was lying.

"Okay" I nodded, she knew I knew she was lying and I spotted Bonnie looking past us. Elena and I turned to see Matt who was staring right at her. I half rolled my eyes, oh Matt you poor sap. He was older than me by an hour and yet I was mature. I get it though...I do, he loves her and...she broke his heart, god I knew I'd been the one there for him when she'd broken up with him.

Elena waved but Matt ignored her by shutting over his locker and walking away.

"He hates me" Elena sighed.

"He does not" I said patting her shoulder.

"That's not hate" Bonnie said "That's "you dumped me but I'm too cool to show it but secretly I'm listening to air supply's greatest hits"

"He is not" I said defending my brother.

"Elena. Oh my god!" Caroline squealed as she hugged Elena.

"How are you? Oh it's so good to see you" She said and pulled back, she then turned to Bonnie and I "How is she? Is she good?"

"Caroline I'm right here" Elena said "And I'm fine. Thank you"

"Really?" Caroline asked. Drama Queen.

"Yes much better" Elena nodded.

"Oh you poor thing" Caroline said and pulled her into another hug.

"Ok, Caroline" Elena said.

"Ok! See you guy's later?" She asked.

"Ok!" Bonnie smiled.

"Bye" I said.

"No comment" Elena said after Caroline stalked off.

"We're not going to say anything" Bonnie said.

As we walked, Bonnie stopped us from going any further.

"Hold up. Who's this?" Bonnie asked.

"All I see is back" I said.

"It's a hot back" Bonnie said. "I'm sensing seattle and he plays guitar"

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground huh?" Elena asked.

"Psychic thing? Oh Bonnie" I sighed shaking my head.

"I'll be right back" Elena said and vanished.

"Please be hot" Bonnie said.

I shook my head and then watched as he turned...oh my god. He was hot. Both Bonnie and me watched as he walked out and he stared at me, seeming utterly confused for a moment but then continued walking. Bonnie grabbed my arm and we followed him until we seen him go into the boy's bathroom only to bump into Elena.

I looked to Bonnie as the two interacted and she smiled, I gave a quick grin before we both headed to the class. When we were sitting down, I sat across from the new guy and watched as he stared at Elena. I grinned, slightly and I seen Matt watch as Bonnie text her. I seen the text too but looked round at my brother who just completely ignored me. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the front, I was seriously fed up with his attitude, he and my sister were as bad as each other, if one wasn't being a lovesick heart-broken puppy the other was taking drugs and sleeping with fifteen year olds.

* * *

Later I walked into the Grill and walked over to the counter where Vicki was walking back.

"You left early this morning" I said to her. SHe smiled slightly before shrugging. "Anything to do with the drugs Vic?"

"Oh Carly, don't start" She said shaking her head.

"You're gonna have to get help" I said.

"I don't need to do anything"

"I'm just trying to watch out for you Vic, I don't want you to get hurt"

"Just completely drop it, you forget that I'm older than you. I can do what I want" She said.

I rolled my eyes at her and turned seeing Caroline and Bonnie, so I got up giving her a "later" and walking to sit next to my friends.  
"What are you guy's talking about?"

"Stefan"

"Who's Stefan?" I asked.

"You know the new guy" Bonnie said.

"Oh.." I smirked "Right"

"Yeah...he's just so hot" Caroline grinned.

"Ok Caroline" I said.

A little while later after Tyler had left him to talk to Vicki, god what is it with her? Matt joined us at the table.

"How's Elena doing?" He asked Bonnie. And I wouldn't know this because?...

"Her mom and dad died how do you think?" Bonnie asked "She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months"

"Has she said anything about me?" Matt asked. Oh here we go.

"Oh no. So not getting in the middle" Bonnie said "Pick up the phone and call her"

"I feel weird calling her, she broke up with me" Matt said.

"Give it more time Matty" I said drinking the rest of my coke.

Just as I uttered the words in she walked, Stefan by her side and I almost groaned at the sight. Matt looked at me and glared "More time huh?" He got up and stood as they approached the table. "Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Matt" He said.

"Hi. Stefan" Stefan said shaking his hand.

"Hey" Elena smiled.

"Hey" Matt said looking at her.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Matt sort of stormed out of the grill "Give me a minute" I said getting up and going after him, I walked out and then seen him walking over towards the car. "Matt" I called he turned too look at me and sighed.

"Hey!" I shouted before he got in. "Don't ignore me!"

"Listen I'm going home" He snapped.

"You can't keep blaming other people for this" I said "She needed time"

"She told me she needed to be alone. She doesn't look so alone to me!"

"That's not my fault!" I said to him.

"Did I say it was?" He asked.

"No but you're treating me as if it is" I said to him.

He scoffed and got into the truck before driving off I shook my head. I swear he was going to drive me nuts.

* * *

The next day, Matt and me still weren't talking and I was sitting, almost asleep in History.

"The battle of willow creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle?" He asked "Miss Bennett?"

"Um...a lot? I'm not sure...like a whole lot?" Bonnie asked.

I smiled. Oh Bonnie.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"It's ok, Mr Tanner. I'm cool with it" Matt said and the class snickered.

"Miss Donovan?" Tanner said and I shrugged "Not a surprise there, seen as you don't pay attention"

I scoffed "I would pay attention, but your voice makes me sleepy" Everyone laughed again.

"Hmmm" He scoffed "Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events"

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know" She said.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break"

"ass" I muttered.

"I heard that Carly" He said looking at me. I just gave him a smile and he went to scold me but a voice interrupted him.

"There were 364 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians"

"That's correct Mister..?"

"Salvatore"

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls"

Stefan hesitated "Distant"

"Well very good. Except of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle" Tanner said.

"Actually there were 27 sir. Confederate solders, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner" Stefan said.

Everybody snickered and giggled at this.

"Hmmm" Tanner said, clearly embarrassed by being proven wrong by a teenager. I had to laugh at that, he needed put in his place.

* * *

I was standing with Bonnie and Elena, while they argued about Stefan.

"People look up to me. I have to set an example" Elena said.

I scoffed "Just admit it Elena" I said.

"Oh, ok. So he's a little pretty" She said.

"He has that romance novel stare" Bonnie said dreamily. I rolled my eyes.

"Stefan looked deep into her eyes, piercing her very soul" Elena said.

I laughed "So where is he?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know. You tell me. You're the psychic one" Elena said.

"Right. I forgot. Ok, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate" Bonnie said.

"Wait! You need a crystal ball!" I said and I looked around and picked up one of the glass bottles and handed it to Elena who handed it to Bonnie. Their hands met and Bonnie's eyes widened, staring at Elena and then she let go abruptly pulling her hand back.

"What?" Elena asked.

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow" She said.

"What?" I asked.

"A crow and fog, a man" She said "I'm drunk, it's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok. I'm gonna get a refill" She said and then took off.

"Bonnie!" I called. When I turned Stefan was standing I touched Elena's arm "I'll go get Bonnie"

"Ok" She said.

"Hi Stefan" I nodded.

"Hi Carly" He gave a smile and I turned running off to get Bonnie. When I found her, she was standing alone.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Oh..nothing" She said shaking her head"

"Bonnie" I said.

"It's nothing" She laughed.

That's when I spotted Tyler coming back out of the woods alone. "Hey Ty?"

"What?"

"Where's Vicki?" I asked.

"Back there with her little stoner" He snapped and stalked off.

I shook my head, for the love of god Vicki. Seriously?

As the night progressed a little further, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and myself were standing watching Elena and Stefan who were the other side. I rolled my eyes and nudged Matt who looked down at me.

"Stop staring"

"Shut up" He huffed. I shook my head and went to get another drink, only to see Jeremy emerge from the woods.

"Jer?" I asked.

He looked round at me and half smiled "Hey Carly"

"Where's Vicki?" I asked.

"She's in there" He said. Well he slurred. I rolled my eyes

"I'm gonna go get her" I said.

He shrugged and I walked past him, going into the woods. "Vicki?" I shouted walking in deeper "Vicki?!"

"Alexandria?" A voice asked.

I stopped and turned, coming face to face with a man with piercing blue eyes. He was...well gorgeous.

"Oh..uh no my names Carly" I said.

"My mistake" He said with a nod "You remind me of someone I know"

"Oh" I said "Well uh..it was nice meeting you"

"Damon" He said with a smile.

I gave an awkward smile back "Damon, but I need to find my sister"

"Sister?"

"Yeah she's drunk and out here.."

"I was wondering why you were out here alone" He said. "It's pretty dangerous...you don't know what's lurking about"

I stared at him...uh "Well I was just looking for her"

"I saw a girl go that way" He said pointing in the direction I'd just come "About ten minutes ago"

"Oh" I said. I looked around and when I looked back he was gone. I stared at the emptiness in front of me and I scrunched up my eyes slightly. How did he do that? I shook my head and walked back out of the woods only to be pulled into a bear hug.

"Where did you go?" Matt's voice asked.

"Uh to look for Vicki" I said squirming.

"Don't take off like that"

"Oh look who cares" I said pushing back.

"Oh come on" He said and I stared at him, seeing wetness under his eyes.

"Have you been crying Matt?" I whispered.

Wrong question. "No, why would I be crying? Don't be an idiot"

"I seriously think you're BI-Polar" I said shaking my head and walking away from him.

Just then I could hear yelling and shouting.

"Somebody help!" A voice cried. Elena? I rushed to her and Jeremy...carrying...oh no. Vicki!

"VICKI!" I cried running forward.

"Vicki? Vicki what the hell?!" Matt shouted as he ran beside me.  
Jeremy placed her down and I moved so I could see her properly. What the hell had happened to her?  
"What happened?" I asked.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Matt shouted.

"Everybody back up! Give her some space!" Tyler called.

"It's her neck" Elena said "Something bit her, she's losing a lot of blood"

"Put this on her neck" A boy said handing me a rag. I pressed it to her neck and frowned, oh no...oh no.

"Vicki, Vicki open your eyes" I said "Please look at me"

I knew I should've kept looking for her, this was my fault. I would've found her and stopped this from happening.  
"Vicki come on" Matt said moving her hair from her face.

We waited until the ambulance came and took Vicki on the stretcher, both me and Matt getting into the ambulance. I wanted her to be ok. She HAD to be ok.

When we got to the hospital the nurses made us wait outside and I hugged myself, biting my lip.

"She'll be fine" Matt said and I looked at him.

"What if she's not?"

He pulled me into a hug "She will be" I hugged him back. He and Vicki were really all I had, I mean my mom didn't count because she was never here. After an hour the nurse came out.

"Where are your parents?" She asked.

I looked to Matt "Vacation" He lied. I knew he hated having to talk about mom.  
"Oh, I see" She said "Any other relations?"

"Just us" I said.  
"How is she?" Matt asked.

"Can we see her?" I asked.

"You can go in and see her, she's not awake but she should be fine in a few days, she lost a lot of blood and we had to give her a transfusion just to be sure, we're going to keep her for a few day's" She said.

We both nodded and went into the room, Vicki was lying asleep and Matt sat on the chair as I paced around the room.

"You should go home and get some sleep" He said.

"I'm fine" I scoffed.

"I'm serious"

"So am I Matt. She's my sister too" I said with a nod.

"I know that" He sighed.

* * *

After a while of just sitting, Vicki's eyes fluttered and they opened.

"Vicki?" I asked moving to the bed.

"Hey, hey it's ok" Matt said to her.

"Matt...Carly?" She asked.

"Hey, don't talk okay, you're going to be fine" I said.

"Vampire" She breathed out and her eyes closed again.

"Did she just say...vampire?" I asked.

"That's what I heard" He said seeming just as confused as me.

"You sleep on the chair, I'll sit here if she wakes up" I said with a nod.

"I'm fine"

"Matty please" I said and he sighed getting up and moving over to the chair. He stopped before sitting down.

"Can I ask something?" He asked.

"yeah, sure"

"Why doesn't she like me anymore?" He was talking about Elena.

"Matty" I sighed and I moved over to him pulling him into a hug "It's not that"

"It is though" He said into my shoulder.

I didn't say anything, I felt bad for him. Well of course I did he was my brother. "It's ok" I said "You'll find someone else"

"I don't want to find anyone else"

"It may seem that way now...but trust me...It'll be fine" I said nodding.

I pulled back and he sat down with a sigh and closed his eyes. I scowled and moved back over to the chair and sat waiting for when she woke up again.

I was thinking about what she said...Vampire. Vampire's weren't real, she must be delusional from the drink and the drugs. My sister was on a serious bender and I knew at one point she was going to regret it.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: **I don't own the Vampire Diaries and won't ever, even though I would love to take both Salvatore's away from Elena. But I do own my character: Carly Donovan, Matt's twin sister, who looks like Damon's very first love, before Katherine. (No she's not a Petrova Doppelganger she's a different kind of doppelgänger but not one that's needed lmao!)

**Author's Note: **I'm new to this site, and this is my first story, it's a Damon/OC and honestly I don't know how I'm going to really go with this but hey, it will follow the storyline: It starts from the Pilot episode and I hope you enjoy my story, let me know what you think. A little twist in this chapter. I imagine Carly as Victoria Justice

**Thank you: **Kira Tsumi for your review on the last chapter and thanks to who have favourited/followed my story so far, glad you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Night of the Comet**

Vicki had been out most of the night, she'd been tossing and turning, whimpering in her sleep, Matt and I had been told she'd be in for another night and let out tomorrow. I hadn't slept a wink but I still managed to get to school. I was sitting in the class, not even paying attention to what Tanner was saying. My eyes fluttered and I shut them.

"Am I boring you Miss Donovan?" A voice asked.

I opened an eye and shrugged "Not much sleep" I muttered staring at him. Hadn't everyone in the town heard about Vicki?

"Maybe you should go to bed earlier and stop drinking late at night out in the woods" He said smugly. I narrowed my eyes at him, ok so I wasn't usually the "Bitchy" type when it came to teachers, I was well behaved and did have a mouth on me. But I was in too much of bad mood to let him annoy me today.

"My sister was attacked by an animal last night" I snapped "Sorry for worrying about her and making sure she was y'know not dead" I got up and stormed out of the classroom."Dick" I muttered as I slammed the door. I sat outside in the sun and put my arms on the table bench and put my head on my arms.

"You okay?" A voice asked. Elena. How long had my eyes been shut for?

"Yeah" I muttered.

"How is she?" Elena asked.

"They're keeping her in over night to make sure there's no infection" Another voice said. I looked up seeing Matt who stared at Elena and then at me. I let my head fall back to the table with a thump. "She should be able to come home tomorrow"

I lifted my head again and nodded, following the two of them.

"Well that's good news" Elena said.

"Yeah" Matt said.

"Did you guy's get in touch with your mom?" She asked. Oh Elena dear why would you ask such a silly question?

"Called and left a message" Matt said and I rolled my eyes.

"She's in Virgina beach with her boyfriend, so...we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home" I said.

"Vicki's lucky she's ok" Elena said.

"I know and now there's talk of some missing camper's" Matt said.

"Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her?" Elena asked.

"She said it was a vampire" I said shrugging.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, she wakes up last night and mutters "Vampire" and then passes out" I said.

"Ok, that's weird" Elena said.

"I think she was drunk" Matt said "So...what's up with you and the new guy?"

"Matt, the last thing I want to do is hurt you"

"I'm going back to the hospital" I said and walked away from them.

"Wait Carly!" Matt's voice shouted and I stopped when he caught up to me.

"What?"

"I'm coming too, I wanna be there when she wakes up"

We got to the hospital and waited for a while and Vicki woke up, she gasped and sat up.

"Whoa! Vick. Vicki, hey what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Matt and Carly. Vicki what is it?!"

She started wailing her arms around "No! No! Get off! No! No! No!" She screamed.

"Nurse!" Matt called.

"Vicki calm down!" I said.

"No!" She said and she hit my arm and I moved back and went out of the room as I got to the door something brushed past me. What was that? I turned seeing nothing there but my sister being an absolute psycho. I went out of the room and then stopped when I heard talking. I shook my head and then moved to see Matt coming back with the nurse, and something brushed past me again...it was like a blur.

When we went back into the room Vicki was asleep, I stared at her. How the hell had that happened?

"She seems fine"

Matt looked out of the hospital room and then vanished. I sat on the chair and rubbed my eyes, I was that tired I was hallucinating. Just then my phone began vibrating and I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

Nothing but silence. "Hello?! Is anyone there? Tyler if that's you you're not funny"

No answer so I hung up and went into the room. I sat on the chair and my eyes shut for a minute, and then felt something being thrown at me. I jerked awake and looked around for a minute before my eyes landed on Vicki and Matt.

"Finally you're awake" Vicki said.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. "You had us freaked with all your screaming"

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"You don't remember?" I asked and looked to Matt, who shrugged.

"I feel fine" She said.

"Good" I said rubbing my eyes.

"However you don't look so good Car"

"I'm fine" I said "What attacked you last night Vicki?"

She hesitated "An animal, what else could it have been?"

I went to talk when a figure caught my eye and I turned to see Jeremy.

"Hey how do you feel?" He asked.

"I'm OK" She said with a nod.

"I...we're gonna...go grab a coffee, come on Car" Matt said nodding towards the door. I nodded and stood "Hey Jer"

"Hi Jeremy" I muttered as we walked out past him.

"You think there's something going on with them?" Matt asked as we walked down the corridor.

I shrugged "Dun'o...thought she was dating Tyler" I said.

Matt shook his head "My best friend and my sister...it's weird"

"Oh really? My best friend and my brother...huh" I said and he shoved me. I laughed, maybe things would get better...

* * *

The next night, Vicki was out, she was working. I'd tried to get her not to but she'd ended up having to because of her boss...ass that he was. I was standing with Elena, Matt, Tyler, Caroline and Bonnie, Elena had went to the boarding house yesterday to talk to Stefan..and ended up meeting his brother Damon. Why did I recognise that name? I shook my head at the thought.

"Hey" She said with a smile.

"Hey" he replied.

"Thank you" She said as he lit her candle.

"You're welcome" Matt replied.

Elena moved and her candle then lit someone else's I looked at his face to see Stefan.

"Thank you, Hi" He said.

"Hi" She said and she looked round and Matt and then at me. I made a face at her, telling her not to worry.

"Is anybody else hungry?" Bonnie asked.

"Me" I said "I'm starving"

"I don't see how" Tyler said with a grin "You ate a burger no more than thirty minutes ago, you don't want to get fat"

"Hmph" I huffed, smiling though and pointed a finger at him "You can't talk. You ate a burger, fries and then ice cream Lockwood..anybody's gonna get fat it's you.."

"Nah, see these Abs Donovan I work out" He winked.

I rolled my eyes "Yeah..you see this fist? It's gonna go in your face"

"Ohhhhhh" He smirked waving his arms around.

Tyler and I had always had this sort of relationship, he was like an older brother but he was really, really annoying and he was so arrogant that it disturbed me, but we got along just fine.

"I'm gonna go to the grill and see Vicki, I'll get you guy's over there" I said with a nod and walked to the Grill. I went in and seen a raven haired man at the bar and then walked over to see Vicki. I smiled at her and she grinned back.

I sat on the stool and she stared at me "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm hungry" I said shrugging. She laughed and then pointed at me.

"You're always hungry"

I shrugged "I haven't eaten much...hospital food is disgusting"

"I know that Car, I was the one that had to eat it" she said.

"Ha" I snorted and she went to walk past but stopped and glanced at the raven haired man.

"I know you" She said and I looked at her.

"Well that's unfortunate" He said and he looked at me. He was Damon. I knew I knew him from somewhere.

"Im...I don't...I don't how, but...your face. Excuse me, sorry" Vicki said and stalked off.

I watched her go and then turned back to Damon "You're Damon...right?"

"Yes" He smirked.

"I remember you from the other night" I said.

"Carly?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah" I nodded. "I'm sorry about my sister...she's...just got out of hospital"

"That's your sister?"

"Yeah"

"What happened to her?"

"Animal attack" I said nodding.

"Oh sorry to hear that"

"Nah it's cool...she's ok" I laughed.

"Well it was nice meeting you again" He said and he kissed the top of my hand "But I better go, people to torment"

I raised an eyebrow "Torment? "

"My brother"

"Stefan" I said.

"That would be him, excuse me" He said with a smile.

He left and I sat, then seeing everyone else come into the Grill and I walked over to them, I pulled Elena to the side.

"I met Damon" I said.

"You..met Damon?"

"Yeah..he was here, like ten minutes ago"

"Wow.."

"He's hot" I said.

Elena laughed "Shut up" She said and we joined the others.

After half an hour Jeremy came rushing in.

"Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?" He asked.

"You're her stalker. You tell us" Tyler said.

"I can't find her"

"She probably found somebody else to party with, sorry pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced" Tyler said.

"Tyler!" I snapped.

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena asked.

"Ask him" Tyler said nodding at Jeremy.

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy asked.

"Are you dealing?" Elena asked him.

"She's never gonna go for you!" Tyler said.

Oh no. "She already did" Jeremy said. Shit. "Over and over and over again"

"Yeah, right" Tyler scoffed.

"You slept with Vicki Donovan?" I glared at Caroline "I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?"

"There's no way" Tyler said. Oh Tyler. Yes there is.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it" Jeremy snapped. Wait? What?  
"What the hell is he talking about Ty?" Matt asked.

I glared at Tyler and he stared at the two of us "Nothing man, just ignore him. He's a punk"

"You know what" I said "How about all of you shut up and help us find our sister?!"

"We'll check the back" Bonnie said.  
"We'll check the square" Matt said and we ran out.

In the street we ran into Stefan.

"Hey" I said with a smile.

"Hey" Stefan said.

"Have you seen our sister?" Matt asked.

"No, sorry" He said looking at us.

"We can't find her. She's missing"

"I'll keep an eye out for her" Stefan nodded.

"Thank you" I said and went to take off but stopped realizing Matt wasn't with me.

"Hey. I saw you at the hospital yesterday" He said.

"Did you?" Stefan asked.

"What were you doing there?"

"Visiting" Stefan nodded.

"Visiting?" Matt asked then changed the subject "You know Elena and I, we've known each other a long time. We might not be together right now but I look out for her. And I'll always look out for her"

He didn't answer Matt and he looked to the side of him and then back at us "Excuse me" He said.

Matt looked at me as Stefan ran off "Matt, you need to stop that"

"Stop what?"

"This whole Elena thing. Leave it be"

"I was just telling him"

"I know" I said shaking my head.

As we searched I saw her "Vicki!" I yelled and ran over to her, seeing the blood on her neck.

"Oh god.." Matt said.

"It's ok...I took some pills..." She said.

I shook my head "Come on" I said and we went into the grill. I went up to the bar to get some cloths and was walking past when I heard Caroline.

"Ugh it's so much drama. Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?" She asked.

I narrowed my eyes and sat in front of her "Excuse me?" I asked.

She shrugged "I didn't mean it- "

"You have a problem with my sister Caroline?" I asked staring at her.

"No it's just-"

"You have a problem with her, talk to me about it. Don't sit here and bitch about my sister again. You're supposed to be my friend, but she's my sister, don't let me ever hear you calling her that again" I snapped and moved away from her and Bonnie.

"Carly!" Bonnie called and I ignored her, handing the cloths to Matt.

"What was that?" Vicki asked.

"Nothing" I huffed folding my arms and I walked over to a table and sat down, so I didn't need to look at Caroline Forbes stupid face. She had no right.

"Excuse me" Stefan said "Hi"

"Hey, you found Vicki...thank you"

"That's fine" he said with a nod.

"Have you seen Elena?" he asked.

"I think she went home" I said.

"Oh right" he sighed and then he turned.

"Wait!" I called "I'm gonna give you her number, and her email. She is big on texting and you can tell her "I said so"

"Thank you" He smiled and I handed it to him.

He then walked in the direction of Caroline and Bonnie and I looked over to Matt, thankfully he hadn't seen me give Stefan Elena's number because he'd hate me. Matt sat across from me as Vicki started working again.

I then spotted Jeremy, he had a smile on his face and then it dropped and I turned to see Tyler and Vicki kissing and I looked back to Jeremy. Oh dear.

"I'll be back in a minute" I said and moved from the seat and followed Jeremy out. "Jer?"

He stopped and turned to look at me "What?" He sniffled.

I pursed my lips, my sister was staring to get on my nerves. "Come 'ere"

I walked up to him and pulled him into my arms and hugged him, after a minute he pulled back.

"Don't let it worry you" I said.

"I'm fine" He replied.

"Jeremy, she doesn't know what she wants and if it's you she wants. She'll come around" I nodded.

"You think?"

"No. I know she will" I said and hugged him again "Be careful"

He nodded "Thanks Car"

"No problem"

Jeremy walked off and I walked back into the grill but before I did I seen Caroline, talking to someone. I couldn't see his face but one minute they were talking and the next they were playing tongue tennis and that's when I realized it was Damon. Wow Caroline. I rolled my eyes and went back into the grill.

I was still tired and I needed my bed, and as I watched Vicki walk around, something began to annoy me. What was it with her? It couldn't be just the drugs...could it? I shook my head and Matt and I waited until she was finished her shift so we could go home...


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: **I don't own the Vampire Diaries and won't ever, even though I would love to take both Salvatore's away from Elena. But I do own my character: Carly Donovan, Matt's twin sister, who looks like Damon's very first love, before Katherine. (No she's not a Petrova Doppelganger she's a different kind of doppelgänger but not one that's needed lmao!)

**Author's Note: **I'm new to this site, and this is my first story, it's a Damon/OC and honestly I don't know how I'm going to really go with this but hey, it will follow the storyline: It starts from the Pilot episode and I hope you enjoy my story, let me know what you think. A little twist in this chapter. Sorry it's been a while :) Enjoy...

**Thank you: **oThank you to; grapejuice101, ThePhantomismyLove, Tvdlover87654 and NinjaprincessLW for your reviews on the last chapter and to all you, who have favourited/followed my story so far, glad you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Friday Night Bites. **

Elena, Bonnie and I were on our way to school, Bonnie trying to tell Elena something about Stefan.

"I'm not saying don't date the guy, I'm just saying take it slow" Bonnie said.

"You were the one who told me to go for it" Elena huffed.

"Now I'm saying take it slow" Bonnie replied.

"Why the about-face?" I asked.

"It's not an about-face. She's single for the first time in her entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field"

"Oh because I'm so that girl" Elena said "Seriously what are you not saying?"

"It's stupid" Bonnie said.

"Spit it out" I said.

"I accidentally touched Stefan. And I got a really bad feeling" She said.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"Bonnie!" Elena huffed.

"It was bad, bad!" She said.

"Is this the whole witch mojo thing again?" I asked.

"You know what? i'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend" She said.

"And I love you for it. I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to feel that things are getting back to normal again. And you kno what? Stefan is a big part of that" She said.

Just then Stefan arrived as if on cue.

"Good morning Elena, Good morning Carly, good morning Bonnie" He said with a smile.

"Hey, um I gotta find Caroline" I snorted and Bonnie glared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're still mad at her?"

"I'm here whenever she wants to apologize" I said.

"She's not answering her phone, so I'll see you guy's later" Bonnie said and scurried off.

"Bonnie wait..." Elena called but she kept walking.

"She doesn't like me very much" Stefan said.

"She doesn't know you" Elena said "She's my friend, she's just looking out for me. But when she does, she will love you"

"Here's what we're going to do" Elena said as we walked. "Are you free tonight?"

"Yes" Stefan nodded.

"Are you free?" She asked looking at me.

I looked over at Matt, he'd probably be at the grill so I shrugged "Yeah, sure"

"Perfect. Dinner, my house. 8:00. You, me, Carly and Bonnie. You three will spend some quality time and they'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished"

"Why do I need to be there?" I asked.

"Because you're my best friend. You have to know my boyfriend"

I looked at Stefan with a confused look on my face and he shrugged with a smile "I do know him"

"SO I want you there" She said making a face at me.

"My god you're so bossy Elena" I huffed. Just then I seen Tyler throw the ball at Stefan's head, Matt yelling at him not too. I gasped "Stefan!" He quickly turned around and caught the ball. He waved it to Tyler and threw it back to him. Both my brother and Tyler were clearly shocked. I stared at Stefan and then laughed.

We walked into the school.

"Man that throw was insane" I said shoving Stefan.

"I didn't know you played football" Elena said.

"Uh-oh. This is the part she gets you to sign up for football" I said and Elena slapped my arm. Stefan laughed.

"I used to. It was a long time ago"

"So why don't you try out for the team?" She asked.

"I told you" I said opening my locker.

"Yeah, I don't think so"

"So you don't like football?" Elena asked.

"No, I love football, I think it's a great sport. But in this case I don't think football likes me. You saw Tyler over there, and we both know how Matt feels"

"Tyler's an ass" I said shrugging "And as for my brother, he'll just have to deal with it"

"She's right. They don't know you, to them you're mysterious loner guy. Woildn't hurt to be part of. Make some friends"

"Says the girl who spends her alone time writing in a cemetery" Stefan said.

I laughed "Hey, come on. There's more to me than just gloomy graveyard girl" Elena said.

"There's a whole other Elena you have yet to meet" I said. "She was into everything very busy"

"Well I look forward to meeting her. And when will that be?" Stefan asked.

"Soon. She's working on it" Elena smiled.

And we walked to the class, Bonnie sitting writing, I sat across from her and peered over, seeing she was writing down three numbers; 8, 14 and 22. I shook my head and began doodling on my notepad while Tanner spoke.

"Miss Donovan?" Tanner asked.

I rolled my eyes and looked up "Yes?"

"Pearl Harbor?"

"Sorry but you're asking the wrong person"

"Are you paying attention?"

"Nope" I said with a shrug causing people to snicker.

"Miss Gilbert?" He said choosing to ignore me.

"Hmm?"

"pearl Harbor?"

"Umm..."

"December 7, 1941" Stefan said.

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert" Tanner said.

"Anytime" Stefan smiled. Tanner said.

"Very well, the fall of the Berlin wall

"1989. I'm good with dates sir" Stefan said.

"Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights act"

"1964"

"John F Kennedy assissination"

"68"

"Lincoln"

"1865"

"Roe vs Wade"

"1973"

"Brown vs Board"

"1954"

"The battle of Gettysburg"

"1863"

"Korean war"

"1950 to 1953"

"Ha" Tanner said smugly "It ended in '52"

"Uh, actually sir, it was '53" Stefan said matter of factly. I was beginning to like this guy WAY more.

"Look it up, somebody, quickly" Tanner demanded.

"It was 19...53" one of the boys on the other side of the room said. Everybody looked to Stefan with amazement as Tanner decided to continue with the class.

* * *

We walked out of the class "Man how did you know all that?" I asked.

"Years and years of crossword and puzzles, it's a loner thing" He smiled.

Elena laughed and we walked out of the school, Stefan headed in a different direction while Elena and me went into the changing rooms.

"You don't have to do this today, y'know" I said.

"Ah, it's fine, better at least give it a try" She said.

"Right" I nodded.

"What about you...why aren't you doing it anymore?"

"Ah" I scoffed "Fed up with Caroline. So..not doing it"

"Are you mad at her?" Elena asked glancing at me.

"Beyond mad" I said rolling my eyes.

"Why?"

"Well...last night with Vicki...she bascially called her a junkie whore...so yeah..."

"Oh wow"

"Yep" I said popping the P. "You ready?"

"yeah" She said and the two of us walked out and out to the open field.

"Oh my god! You're here!" Bonnie cried.

"Yep. I can't be the sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. Oh, and you're coming to dinner tonight" Elena said.

"I am?" bonnie smiled.

"Mm-hmm. You, me, Carly and Stefan" Elena said and Bonnie made a face "You have to give him a chance"

"Tonight's no good, have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times!" Bonnie said.

"Don't change the subject Bonnie Bennett!" Elena said "You're going to be there"

"Fine. i'll go"

"good"

"Where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked.

"Who cares" I said under my breath.

"She was really sorry about that by the way" Bonnie said.

"Yea..sure she was Bonnie" I rolled my eyes.

"No but seriously whre is Caroline?" Elena asked.

Just then a car drove into the lot and I stared over "Uh..." I said pointing.

"Oh my god that must be the mystery guy from the Grill" Bonnie said.

"That's no Mystery Guy" Elena said.

"That's Damon Salvatore" I said.

"Salvatore? As in Stefan?!" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah" I said.

Caroline kissed Damon and walked over, what's with the ascot? I stared at her.

"I got the other brother" She said to Elena "Hope you don't mind"

"Hope you don't mind me drop kicking you" I growled under my breath.

I looked over to where the car was and he stared back at me and he winked before starting the car and driving off...did I just imagine that or did he actually just...wink at me?

"Aren't you practicing today?" Caroline asked me.

"No I quit" I said with a smile and picked up my bag and walked over to the bleachers, I sat and watched as Stefan ran around with my brother and Tyler. Just then Tyler rammed into Stefan causing Stefan to fall onto his back. Oh Tyler you are such a dick.

* * *

I got to Elena's late and went in, seeing Bonnie already there the two preparing food and talking about Bonnie being psychic. I wasn't there five minutes before the door went and Elena smiled.

"Ok, he's here. Don't be nervous, just be your normal loving self" Elena said.

I snorted as she walked from the room "Birthday candles" Bonnie murmered and I seen her open the drawer where the birthday candles were. I stared at her "Wow...maybe you are psychic" I said. She sighed and the two of us took the food through to the dining room and Stefan walked in with Elena giving us a nod and a "Hello"

We sat down and got the food ready before sitting in silence today.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must've done something right"

"I seen what happened with Tyler" I said "Did you break anything?"

"Nope..all good" he smiled.

"Bonnie, you should've seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him and.."

"Yeah I heard" Bonnie nodded.

I bit my lip "Why don't you tell Stefan about your family" Elena said trying not to make a face.

"Um, divorced, no mom live with my dad" She said.

"No about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool" Elena said.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use" Bonnie said.

"Well it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed but I do know that there's a history of celtic druids that migrated there in the 1800's" Stefan said.

"My family came by way of Salem" Bonnie said.

"Really? Salem?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah"

"I would say that's pretty cool"

I smiled and took a forkfull of pasta into my mouth.

"Really? Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity"

Wow...know it all? I smirked and took another forkfull.

"Yeah they are" Bonnie smiled.

The doorbell rang and Elena gave me a look "I wonder who that could be" She said and she got up and left the room, I heard Caroline and groaned shaking my head. Stefan got up and left the kitchen.

"So...what do you think?" I asked Bonnie.

"He's...he's cool" She said with a grin.

"She told you" I said smiling.

We got up and went out of the kitchen to see Caroline and Damon, Caroline smiled at me and I scowled back at her.

"You're not still mad are you?" She asked.

"No of course not Caroline. I would just rather be anywhere else but in your company" I said.

SHe frowned and then swift her blonde hair back, causing me to roll my eyes, they went into the living room and Elena stopped me before we went in too.

"Be nice"

I put my hands up "As long as she keeps her trap shut I will be" I stated. SHe laughed and we walked into the living room and sat down, Elena sitting next to Stefan. Caroline turned to Stefan.

"I cannot believe Mr. Tanner let you on the team, Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it" She said nodding.

"That's what I always tell him. you have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you, you have to go get it" Damon said.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don'w know how you're ever ging to learn the rutines" Caroline said.

"I'm sure Elena was busy over the summer Caroline..." I said narrowing my eyes at her.

"I can work with her, She'll get it" Bonnie nodded.

"I guess we can put her at the back, oh and Carly..why did you quit?"

"Because you're too controlling and I don't like you" I said.

She gaped at me and Elena kicked my leg "You don't like me?"

"Nope" I said shaking my head.

"Becaus of what I said about Vicki?"

"Yeah. She's my sister Caroline. Family comes first, but I mena you wouldn't know anything about that because of your family issues" I said.

"My family issues?" She said almost shrieking.

"You know" Damon said changing the subject "You don't seem like the cheerleading type, Elena"

"Oh that's just because her parent's died" Caroline said making a guesture with her hands, Elena froze beside me and I almost choked "Yeah, I mean, she's totally going through a blah phase she used to be way more fun and I say that with complete sensitivity"

"I'll give you sensitivity" I muttered.

"What?" SHe asked.

"Nothing" I gave her a fake smile and she only rolled her eyes. "Can't I kill her yet?" I whispered to Elena who tried to keep a straight face but shook her head. I heaved a sigh and sat back.

"I'm sorry Elena, I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost eveyr single person we love die" Damon said. Wow...broody much?

"We don't need to get into that Damon" Stefan said his tone hard.

"Oh you know what you're right, Stef. I'm sorry, the last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mm" Damon said. Her? Who's her? I wondered.  
"I'm gonna go clean up" Elena said uncomfertebly.

She got up and moved past my feet and she gave me a strange look.

"So, Carly how long have you and Elena been friends?" Damon asked.

"Our whole lives" I said with a nod.

"Oh, right" He said.

"So how is Vicki?" Caroline asked smugly.

I stared at her "You care why?"

"I don't. I just thought I'd ask"

"Really? Well how's your dad?" I asked.

She glared at me and she scoffed "He's fine" She said.

"What about Stephen?" I asked raising my eyebrows and she gawked at me making my lips twitch but I kept a straight face.

"He's fine too" She said nodding.

"That's good" I said with a fake smile.

"I better give this to Elena" Damon said and got up, Stefan glared at him.

We sat in silence for about ten minutes before Bonnie got up.

"Oh, I should tell you about Matt" Caroline said. My head whipped round at her and I glared.

"Yeah?" Stefan asked.

"Matt tries but he's just having a really hard time. You have to understand that they were each other's first. You know, like from the sandbox" Caroline said. Yeah. You better not even go any further...I got up.

"Excuse me"

"Bye" Caroline said. If I hadn't been in Elena's house I would've flung something at her head. I bumped into Damon before even getting into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry for Caroline's behaviour" He said.

"Oh..that's just how Caroline and me are when we fall out" I said.

"You've fell out?" he asked.

"Don't tell me she didn't bitch about me"

"She only said nice things"

"Really?"

"I swear" He said putting his hands up.

"I don't believe you" I laughed.

He shrugged "Why have you fell out?"

"She...just...well...she said some things about Vicki, and Vicki's my sister and I care more about her than I do about Caroline"

"Right. Family is Family" he said.

"Exactly" I said.

"Well I better get in there in case she's trying to talk her way into Stefan's pants" He laughed. I laughed and shook my head going to go into the kitchen. What a night...but then Caroline ruined it. Sometimes...I just...ugh. Not even words to describe her.

* * *

I hadn't gone to school, but I'd decided to go to the game, since I was staying at Elena's house anyway but I wanted to see my brother play. I stood and looked around for Elena who was standing with a cheesy grin on her face. I thne spotted Vicki and walked over to her.

"Hey" I said.

"Oh little baby Carly" She cooed and touched my hair.

I swatted her hand away "Cut it out Vic" I said.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing"

"You weren't at school today"  
"You didn't come home last night" I said.

She rolled her eyes and then Tyler appeared..oh great. Douche bag of the century...you know he and Caroline would make an excellent couple...

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" Vicki asked. Babe? Really? Babe? Vicki come on.

"Nothing" he said. "Is that jeremy?!"

He went to go past "Wait, no! Ty! No." Vicki called.

I ran after him as Jeremy got ready for it. "Oh what do you care?!" He snapped at Vicki and I glared at the back of his head "Don't look so down, Gilbert. You can have her when I'm done"

I gawked at him and Jeremy looked past me, then at me and frowned and then it happened, he punched Tyler...okay so we can clearly see who likes Vicki more.

"Jeremy! No!" I cried and tried grabbing him.

"Tyler stop it! Tyler! Tyler, stop!, Stop it you're hurting him!"

"Tyler cut it out!" I snapped and he shoved me and I fell back on my ass, I was hauled up by Matt and he stared at my arm. I looked down seeing blood and rolled my eyes "It's fine"

"It's not fine" He snapped.

Stefan had grabbed Tyler's wrist "Hey, he's down. Enough!"

Tyler glared and then punched him but it didn't have any effect, and he stared at him looking scared.

"Jeremy no!" Elena snapped seeing him going for the broken glass bottle. It sliced into Stefan who had moved Tyler out of the way.

"Tyler, knock it off! Stop!" Matt growled. He grabbed Tyler and the two took off.

"Your arm is bleeding" Vicki said.

"It's fine" I said "I'll clean it when I get home"

I stood for a while before someone touched my shoulder, I turned seeing Elena "Here" She said handing me her keys "Go get cleaned up...just watch what you're doing"

I nodded "Okay" I laughed and walked towards her car.

"Well look who it is" A voice said.

I jumped and turned, seeing Damon "Uh..what are you...what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Your arm is bleeding"

"It's fine" I said.

"Let me help" He said and he took my arm softly into his hands and then stared at the blood, sniffing slightly. What the hell was he doing?

"I can do it myself it's fin-" I began and he pinned me to the car, and I almost let out a scream, his face...

"You won't scream" he said. I wanted to...god did I want to. He swiped some of the blood with his finger and licked it.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked mortified.

"Shhh" He said and I shut my mouth. He then moved his face to my neck, my heart was going crazy...what if...what the hell was he? I suddenly felt something in my neck and it was...painful for a minute. I tried to struggle away from him but his finger's dug into my back holding me closer to him and it was like I could feel the blood being drained from me and he then pulled back. I gasped for breath and he looked me in the eye while wiping the blood away from his mouth  
"What are you..." I breathed and he pressed his lips to mine roughly...oh my god what was he doing? I might hate Caroline at the minute but...I'd known her all my life...he pulled back and licked his lips.

"You'll forget this ever happened" he said staring into my eyes. "This will be ours, your hurt your neck when you fell"

"I'll forgt this ever happened" I said copying his words. "This will be ours, I hurt my neck when I fell"

When I blinked, I stared in front of me...what the hell just happened? My neck hurt "Ah.." I said and put my hand to it and pulled it back seeing the blood...I must've hurt my neck when I fell too. I'm such a clutz.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"You gonna be able to play?" Matt asked Stefan, seeming quite worried about him.

"Oh, yeah I'm good" Stefan nodded.

"Uh, what you did back there...you had Jeremy's back"

"Ah, he's a messed up kid. Somebody's gotta look out for him..."

"I know. This week at practive I was a dick" Matt said.

"Had your reasons" Stefan said.

"No excuse" MAtt said and he put out his hand and Stefan took it, shaking it.

"How's Carly? Elena said she hurt her arm"

"Oh..Car, uh..." Matt said shaking his head "She'll be fine...don't worry about it...she hates when people worry about her"

"Right"

"Good luck tonight, we're lucky to have you" Matt said and he walked off into the changing rooms.

Stefan smiled to himself slightly "Isn't that nice?" A voice asked and Stefan's smile fell "Stefan joins a team, makes a friend, it's all so "Rah, rah, go team, yeah!" Damon mocked his brother.  
"Not tonight Damon. I'm done with you" Stefan said.

"Nice trick with Elena, let me guess...vervain in the necklace? I admit I was a bit surprised, it's been a while since anybody could resist my charm..but uh Carly couldn't"

Stefan glared at him "What did you do?!"

"Nothing much...had a little drink"

"Damon"

"You didn't give her vervain, Stefan" Damon tksed his brother. "I might not be able to do anything with Elena but I can do whatever I want with sweet innocent little Carly"

"No you're not gonna hurt her Damon" Stefan said.  
"No?" Damon asked.

"Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels something for her because she looks and acts like Alexandria, I seen the way you were looking at her last night in Elena's. The way you felt for Katherine was nothing like how you felt for Alexandria...she died loving you Damon. You loved her like nobody else, nobody else would compare...I was worried there was no humanity in you that you actually became the monster you pretend to be"

"Who's pretending?!" Damon growled slightly, hating that his brother was right.

"Then kill me" Stefan said.

"Well. I'm...I'm tempted" Damon grinned.

"No you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it and yet here I am, I'm still alive. And there you are after 143 years Alexandria is dead, and you hate that she's not here...that you didn't get to spend your life with her" Stefan said and Damon stared at him, feeling the rage build up "And then after 145 years Katherine is dead. and you hate me because you loved her too, and torture me because you still do and that my brother is your humanity"

"Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!" Tanner said coming out of the chnaging rooms.

"If that's my humanity...then what's this?" Damon asked.

He ran at Tanner and sunk his teeth into his neck, Tanner let out a scream "No!" Stefan cried and Damon killed the coach and let him fall to the ground.

"Anyone, anytime, any place" Damon said "You better keep a good eye on Donovan...I can kill her whenever I want" And with that Damon ran for it. Stefan stood staring at the body for a minute before deciding to take off too.

* * *

Damon watched as Carly entered Elena's house...he smirked slightly and waited until the girl's were fast asleep before going in. He stood hovering above Elena and he stared at her...and he knew Stefan had been right...he thought of her as Katherine but...didn't feel anything. He moved to the other room...where her best friend was sleeping and he stared down at her and then at the wound on her neck.

He touched it with his hand and sighed, his fingers then tracing over her cheek, moving a strand of hair from her face and then continued to caress her cheek until her eyes fluttered. Carly sat up on her elbows, looking around, not being able to see anything and then sighed. _Must've been a dream _She said to herself and shut her eyes, going back to sleep, not seeing the crow perched on the window.


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: **I don't own the Vampire Diaries and won't ever, even though I would love to take both Salvatore's away from Elena. But I do own my character: Carly Donovan, Matt's twin sister, who looks like Damon's very first love, before Katherine. (No she's not a Petrova Doppelganger she's a different kind of doppelgänger but not one that's needed lmao!)

**Author's Note: **I'm new to this site, and this is my first story, it's a Damon/OC and honestly I don't know how I'm going to really go with this but hey, it will follow the storyline: It starts from the Pilot episode and I hope you enjoy my story, let me know what you think. A little twist in this chapter. Sorry it's been a while :) Enjoy...

**Thank you: **oThank you to; grapejuice101, ThePhantomismyLove, Tvdlover87654 and NinjaprincessLW for your reviews on the last chapter and to all you, who have favourited/followed my story so far, glad you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Family Ties**

Carly woke up, rubbing her eyes feeling really tired, she went to go back to sleep but a noise coming from her downstairs and furrowed her brows getting out of under her covers and getting out of bed. She moved down the stairs and looked around, not seeing anyone.

"Hello? Matty?" She asked "Vicki?"

She went to turn on the lights and sighed heavily when it didn't come on and she turned in confusion when she heard the TV. SHe went over to it and stared as Logan Fell the news reporter came on the screen.

"This is Logan Fell coming to you live from the streets of Mystic Falls with breaking news of another dealy animal attack. The wild animal attack terrorizing the citizens of Mystic Falls has claimed another victim, local high school student Carly Donovan. Police are certain that forensic evidence will conirm that this is the same animal responsible for recent attacks" Logan said.

Carly stared, in more confusion until she turned slightly seeing Damon and he smirked slightly "You know what's coming next" He said. Carly let out a gasp and turned running for the door she yanked it open seeing Damon again outside the door and slammed it shut.

"Matty!" She cried and went for the stairs until Damon came up behind her and gripped her roughly sinking his teeth into her neck as Carly let out a heart wrenching scream...

**-STEFAN'S BEDROOM- **

"Ah!" Stefan gasped waking up, seeing Stefan looked over seeing Damon, sitting on a chair, smirking.

"Bad dream? Do you know how easy it is to get into your head just now? You really need some human blood. It might even the playing field" Damon smirked "Football referance? Too soon"

Stefan super sped from his bed to the other side of the room and picked up a knife and launched it at Damon, hitting him in the stomach, Damon merley felt it and pulled it out.

"All right I deserved that, but I just wanted to let you know, they caught the culprit. The animal responsible for killing coach Tanner and all those people" Damon said with a sigh.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan demanded.

"It was a mountain lion. Really big one. It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news "Deadly beast captured All's well in Mystic Falls" Damon grinned.

"Why would you cover your tracks?" Stefan asked eyeing his brother.

"I've decided to stay a while. And I'm just having way too much fun with you and Elena...oh and little Carly...she's just...delicious"

"You can't touch Elena" Stefan snapped.

"No but I can touch Carly...well but maybe that's not my target believe it or not Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style and my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift" Damon said with a shrug he went to walk past Stefan and stabbed the knife into him, it hurt Stefan a lot more than it had Damon and Stefan groaned and fell to the floor. "This is John Varvatos, dude" Damon said motioning his shirt "Dick move"

**CARLY'S POV **

I walked into the kitchen seeing Matt move around and grumbling to himself and I rolled my eyes picking up my purse and going to take the twenty out.

"WHere's my money?" I asked.

"Huh?" Matt asked.

"That bitch" I grumbled throwing the purse down.

"Who?"

"Vicki. She took my money" I huffed.

"Nope...sorry that was me" Matt said and I pulled a face at him.

"Not cool Matt...not cool" I said. "Why did you take it?"

He sighed "I needed to put it to the rent"

"Matt why didn't you just ask? I could've given you more than a twenty"

"All I needed was a twenty"

"I thought the rent was Vicki's job?" I asked.

"So did I" he rolled his eyes, I copied him and moved from the room. "Are you going to the Founder's party?" Matt asked.

"Uh...maybe...why? Are you?"

"Not sure" he shrugged "Maybe"

I shook my head "I'm going to the grill to meet Bonnie...and probably barbie"

"You still don't like her?"

"Nope" I smiled and grabbed my bag before heading out the door.

I got to the Grill and went in, seeing Bonnie...and Caroline. I almost rolled my eyes but went over and sat down anyway.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi"

"Hi" Caroline replied dryly "Oh look you can go to the Founder's party with Carly"

"Oh..yeah will you go with me?" She asked.

"Sure" I replied with a smile. "What do I even wear for it?"

"Green" Caroline said.

"Green?" I asked cocking an eyebrow "Why Green?"

"You suit green. You've always suited green" She said and shuffled out of the seats "Okay..so I'll see you guy's later?"

"Sure" Bonnie said.

"Bye" I said giving a fake smile and a wave as she walked off.

I moved around to the other side of the table and stared at Bonnie who was scowling "What?"

"She's taking Damon to the Party"

"Do I sniff Jealousy?" I asked.

"No" Bonnie said "There's something about him...something...I can't put my finger on"

"He seems okay to me.."

"WHere did you get that" She said.

"Get what?" I asked.

"That...on your neck..it's barely even visible but I can see it"

I touched the tender spot on my neck "I hurt it the other night, when I fell at the game"

"Oh...it looks like a bite" She said.

"I don't...remember being bitten...or maybe I was...I just know that I fell" I stammered. I fell...I fell right?

"Okay" She shrgged "I better go...I'll get you at Elena's.."

"Yeah I've to be there soon...I left my iPod there and you know I can't go anywhere without it" I smiled.  
"I know" She grinned.

We both got up and left the grill, I text Elena and asked if I could borrow one of her dresses. I went to Elena's just as Tyler was leaving.

"Hey Ty" I said.

"Oh hey Carly" he grinned.

"What are you doing here" I asked and He motioned towards the box "Ah right"

"See you at the founder's party"

"See you there" I smiled.

"See you later" He smirked and left.

I knocked the door and Elena opened it with a grin "I got you a dress" She said with a smile.

"What?" I asked.

"Come on" She grabbed my arm and dragged me into the house.

We went up into her room and she showed me the green dress, I smiled "It's really pretty thank you" I said.

"Anything for my best friend" SHe winked.

"You're in a good mood" I laughed and played with the dress.

"Yeah..I don't know why" She laughed.

"Something to do with Stefan maybe?" I grinned.

She laughed and moved around her room and then she turned and frowned. She moved over to me and moved my hair from my neck "What is that?"

"I fell the other night...Bonnie was worried about it too"

"But...it looks like...a bite mark Car"

"I know, it's not though...I'd remember if I was bitten"

"Yeah but then there's the whole thing with Tanner"

I shrugged "I wasn't bitten...I'm fine"

"Okay then"

* * *

A while later Bonnie waqs here and we were all changed into our dresses.

"Delicate flower vs..naughty vixen?" Bonnie said.

"Tough call" Elena said "Can we mix them?"

"Look at you getting all pretty for your date, you seem happy-ish" Bonnie said.

"I am...ish" Elena said Tonight's going to be a good night. But don't let that stop you from telling me what you wanted to tell me as soon as you walked through the door"

"What if I tell you in the morning? I don't wanna ruin your night" Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, out with it" Elena said.

"Yeah Bonnie" I said with a smile.

"Ok but it has to go in the vault, because Caroline will kill me if it gets back to Damon that she squealed. Apparently Stefan has a very interesting back story" Bonnie said.

"Uh-hu" Elena said.

"Do you know what happened with his ex-girlfriend Katherine?" Bonnie asked.

"I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues" Elena said.

"Wow. Talk about bad brother bonding" I mumbled rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stean mad and he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until finally it worked and she turned against Damon" Bonnie said.

Now that...did not sound like a likely story. Stefan was sweet...and as far as I could tell Damon wasn't exactly all touchy feely.

"That sounds like a one person's side of the story" Elena siad.

"I just wanted you to know"

"Bonnie, does that sound realistic to you?" I asked.

"Exactly" Elena agreed "Anyway his past relationships are none of my business"

"Unless he's a calculating manipulative liar" Bonnie said "That is your business"

"Stefan is none of those things" Elena argued.

"Yeah? How do you know?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie come on" I said rolling my eyes. "Let's just keep getting ready and have a good night"

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"Do they still wear ties at this thing?" Damon asked frowning.

"Why are you even going?" Stefan demanded.

"It's only fitting. We were at the very first one, remember?"

"I think it's better if we don't draw attention to ourselves" Stefan said sighing slightly.

"So you should stay here. 'll see to it that Elena has a good time, and then I'll have fun with pretty little Carly" Damon said and then looked over at his brother "My goodness I've driven you to drink"

"Can't seem to rid myself of you" Stefan said "What else am I supposed to do besides go about living my life?"

"Go about living my life. See therein lies your eternal struggle. You're dead dude, get over it" Damon said and turned to look at him with his suit on "WHat do you think?" When Stefan didn't reply Damon rolled his eyes and turned to face the mirror again "It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud"

"Yes being a 150 year old teenager has been the height of my happiness" Stefan said rolling his eyes.

Damon smirked "You cracked a funny, Stefan. I should have a drink to celebrate" Damon said walking over to the table and looked down at the picture of Katherine Pierce, he picked it up and sighed slightly his mind going off into a wonder until he came back to reality "1864, you and Katherine were the perfect couple. It was hell watching you dance with her"

"My happiness was short lived, as you well know" Stefan rolled his eyes.

"I remember. I left the party early. I was waiting for her. The night you dropped her off, I was waiting just inside. You were such a gentleman gave her a kiss on the cheek and what she really wanted was...oh, well"

"You were only interested in her because she and Alexandria had similarites" Stefan said taking a drink.

"Well, Here's to History repeating it's self huh" Damon said and smelled the vervain in his drink and dumped it all over the floor. "I admire your effort Stefan. Pouring yourself a drink then spiking the bottle with vervain. I'm not some sorriorty chick you can't roofie me. But I can't help but feel a little used..I thought we were having a moment" Damon sighed angrily "Now I have to go to the party angry, who knows what I'll do...and Carly will be there...hmm"

Stefan watched as his brother left the room and got up going to the desk and picking up the small box, he opened it, showing a small locket with a sun and a moon on it. He smirked slightly...Damon wouldn't get his own way anymore...

* * *

Bonnie and I walked towards the house, our arms linked.

"Oh don't you too look perfect" Caroline's voice squealed. I cringed inwardly and turned with a fake smile.

My eyes landed on Damon and he eyed me before giving me a smile, I forced another smile...why did I feel so uncomfertable?

"You both look beautiful" He said to me and Bonnie.

Bonnie smiled "Thank you"

"Thanks" I said.

"I told you" Caroline said to me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You look good in green" She said. "Doesn't she Damon?"

He smirked slightly "She looks delicious" He smiled.

My cheeks heated up and we went into the mansion, Carol Lockwood giving me a small fake smile which I returned. I knew she didn't like me..or my sister...or possibly even my brother but I didn't give a crap. I didn't like her either. Though Mayor Lockwood was always kind to me...oh well who cares.

I was standing with Bonnie, when Elena and Stefan came into the room and the music started and Stefan kissed Elena on the cheek, I smiled slightly, it was good that she was happy. I was happy for her.

* * *

A while later Elena was reading somthing off the registry.

"Is that...Damon Salvatore? And Stefan Salvatore?" She asked looking to her boyfriend. I stared at him too.

"The original Salvatore brothers" Damon said entering the room with Caroline. "Our ancestors. Tragic story, actually"

"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past" Stefan said to him.

"It's not boring Stefan" I said.

"Yeah I'd love to hear more about your family" Elena said.

"Well, I'm bored" Caroline said.

"Go figure" I muttered rolling my eyes.

"I want to dance and Damon won't dance with me"

"Mm-mmm" Damon said shaking his head.

"Could I just borrow your date?" Caroline asked.

I stared at her...wow...she really could be a slut when she wanted to be...

"Oh, uh..."

"Why would Stefan want to dance with you?" I asked making a face.

Elena nudged me and Caroline stared at me, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"I don't really dance" Stefan said.

"Oh sure he does, you should see him. Waltz, the jutterbug, the moonwalk, he does it all" Damon said.

"You wouldn't mind would you, Elena?" Caroline asked.

"It's up to Stefan" Elena sighed.

"Well sorry, but I'm not taking no for an answer" Caroline said and dragged Stefan off with her.

The silence droped in and I began to walk really needing to "pee" all of a sudden.

"WHere are you going?" Elena asked.

"To pee" I said "God..try to be discreet around here"

I heard her laugh before I left the room...somewhat glad that I was out of that awkward situation.

I went to find Bonnie, and sat across from her as she stared at the candle, "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Watch" She said and she stared at it and the candle went out and then looked at me and then back at it and re-lit again.

"Wow" I said fascinated.

"It's...I don't..I'm going crazy"

"No you're not Bonnie" I said "That was amazing"

"You think?"

"I don't think. I know" I nodded.

I looked around seeing Elena and Stefan now dancing but then they stopped, Elena held a serious expression on her face and then she walked off and Stefan looked to the side and I caught him glaring at Damon who was smirking. I got up and moved so I could go find Elena, Bonnie following me.

"What's going on?" I asked sitting next to her.

She sighed "I just...argued with Stefan...he wouldn't talk to me"

"Talk to you? you were doing pretty fine earlier"

"No...I mean about anything...like Katherine or about his family he won't talk to me about it"

Bonnie then came in holding an ice cream "This is my fault, I planted doubt" She said. "I'm a doubt planter"  
"It's not your fault. I just...I feel terrible because I said that I wouldn't get in the middle of it and then that's exactly what I did" She said "I got all snotty" Elena said taking a spoonfull of the ice-cream.

"You're a snotty person" I said.

"Elena, honey there you are. I notice the watch still isn't in the collection" Mrs. Lockwood said coming into the room.

"Oh, uh I'm sorry Mrs. Lockwood I couldn't I find, I guess it's stll packed up in my parent's stuff somewhere" Elena said.

"I see" She said "Well please let me know if you find it"

"Okay" Elena nodded and Mrs. Lockwood walked off.

* * *

Elena had gone to the toilet and came storming back out only a few seconds later and walked straight past me, I followed her. She went down the steps and she shoved Damon.

"There is something seriously wrong with you!" Elena said "You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the Sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her!"

Elena took off down the steps and Damon made a confused face before something hit him, he ignored me completely thank god and went into the house. I turned and watched him go and shook my head. What the hell was going on? I went over to see Elena when Stefan brushed past me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She shrugged and sat down "I don't know...I don't know what I am anymore"

I sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her "It's okay...he'll come around"

"I know..." She sighed and hugged me back.

"Come on...I've decided I am staying at your place tonight" I smiled. "Gotta keep my best friend company"

She laughed "Yeah...I need to find Caroline first"

"Okay" I nodded and the two of us began walking and it was then I spotted her. "Caroline?" I called.

"There you are, we were just going to go looking for you, are you okay? "

"Yeah. I'm fine" She said.

"Caroline what happened?" I aske.d

"I'm fine" She said.

"No. You're shaking, Caroline-What-"

"I'm fine!" She said and that was when she broke down and began crying...oh my god Caroline Forbes...crying.

"Caroline" I breathed out and looked to Elena.

"Come here, come here" Elena said.

"We need to get her home" I said to Elena who nodded.

What the hell was happening in this town?


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: **I don't own the Vampire Diaries and won't ever, even though I would love to take both Salvatore's away from Elena. But I do own my character: Carly Donovan, Matt's twin sister, who looks like Damon's very first love, before Katherine. (No she's not a Petrova Doppelganger she's a different kind of doppelgänger but not one that's needed lmao!)

**Author's Note: **I'm new to this site, and this is my first story, it's a Damon/OC and honestly I don't know how I'm going to really go with this but hey, it will follow the storyline: I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update this story...I sort of lost interest in it...but I re-read it and thought ah hell I've not updated in SOOOOO long. I am so sorry! I'm back...for now lol. Anyway hope you enjoy

Oh Carly wont' find out out about Vampire's yet...That will happen soon though!

**Thank you: **Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter and to all you, who have favourited/followed my story so far, glad you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 5: You're undead to me**

**Salvatore Cellar**

"Where's my ring?" Damon asked getting weaker and weaker as the days went on.

"Won't be needing it anymore" Stefan replied. He didn't want it to have to come to this, but in his eyes Damon was and always would be a monster.

"How long have I been in here?" Damon groaned out weakly.

"Three days"

"What are you doing?"

"In the dark ages when a vampires actions threatened t expose or bring harm upon the entire race, they would face judgment. They sought to reeducate them rather than punish them" Stefan said.

"You know what will happen if I don't...feed on blood" Damon breathed.

"You'll grow weaker and weaker. Eventually you won't be able to move or speak. In a week your skin will desiccate and you'll mummify. A living corpse. Unable to hurt anyone. Ever"

"So what, you're just going to leave me in the basement forever?"

"I've injected you with enough vervain to make you weak. Once your circulation stops, I'll move you to the family crypt and then in 50 years, we can reevaluate"

"I'm stronger than you think"

"You always have been. But you're not stronger than the vervain. And we both know it. I'm sorry. Didn't have to be this way" Stefan said.

**Carly's POV**

I rolled over on the bed and groaned, my whole body hurt and I had no idea why. I hadn't done much the past Four days. My thoughts travelled Caroline. God...she may be annoying and I may hate her at the minute but...I'd known her my whole life. I didn't want to see her hurt...and by Damon? I totally seen it coming. My thoughts then travelled to Elena and how upset she'd been that Stefan hadn't called her. I felt bad for her...but I mean Stefan had to deal with Damon right?

_"Carly..." _A voice croaked and I jumped up in shock. What the hell? I looked around and let out a sigh. My imagination...I hate you imagination. _"Help me..." _

Oh my god...seriously what the hell? I moved from the bed quickly and grabbed the clothes I'd set out. I went into the shower, letting the hot water run over my aching body and closed my eyes. Suddenly though there was an image of Damon flashing in my mind and I got that much of a fright I fell out of the shower and landed on the cold floor.

"Uh..."I groaned letting my head rest.

"Car? You okay?" Matt's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yeah..." I muttered getting up and wrapping a towel around myself. I turned the shower off and I sat on the edge of the bath and rubbed my forehead. What the hell was wrong with me? Though..suddenly I was looking at the bottom of someone's feet. I let my eyes travel up and found myself staring at Damon's pale and sweaty face. I gasped and stood quickly securing the towel more. How the hell did he get in? where he hell did he even come from? "Damon.."

"Help me" He groaned and then I blinked and he was gone. I was going crazy...oh my god what was wrong with me?

At school, Caroline spoke to everyone as Elena, Bonnie and I listened. "The sexy suds car was is tomorrow. The football team and the band have committed. Well, not all the band. Just the ones who could pull off the bikini. I want, in your face, sexy. I mean it's a fund raiser for god's sake" Caroline said to everyone.

"Unbelivable. It's like nothing happened" Elena said.

"She's in denial" Bonnie said.

"Let her be...let her revel in it" I said.

"Hey" A voice said and we turned to see Stefan, he stared at me for a minute and looked to Elena.

"Hey. You know Car..I forgot to tell you something..how about you and I..go do something...over there I mean?" She asked. She dragged me away from my best friend and we continued to walk. I looked around and seen Damon standing across the school yard. I stopped in my tracks and stared at him, a kid passed in front of me and when I looked to see Damon. He was gone. "Carly..you okay?"

"Huh? yeah...yeah..I bumped my head this morning, dizzy spell that's all" I said.

* * *

I was in the grill with Matt, the two of us playing pool when Elena walked in looking around.

"Hey, guy's have you seen Stefan?" She asked.

"Nope. If you want to kill some time, um..you can play..." he said to her. I rolled my eyes.

"Here..have my cue"

"Carly I didn't-" Matt began.

"Shut up Matty" I said and moved so I could sit at the table close to next to the pool table. I just needed to rest my eyes..if even for a minute. Elena began telling us about the morning about Vicki. I didn't need to listen...she'd already told me. I let my head rest on the table, it lolled to the side slightly and all I wanted to do was sleep.

"Carly are you okay?" Elena asked.  
"Yep" I mumbled popping the P.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked "I think you might have a concussion"

"Concussion?" Elena asked.

"She fell this morning in the shower...well out of the shower"

Elena laughed and I looked up "Not funny" I said.

"It is..a little" She said.

Elena's phone rang and I lifted my head and let my chin rest in my hands. "How late is he?" I asked.

"Hitting the hour mark. nothing's wrong though. Which means I'm not talking about my boy problems..in front of you Matt...no offense"

I snorted "Good. I mean it's not like we were ever best friends or anything" Matt said rolling his eyes.

"Ok" Elena sighed and looked at me "Here goes..what do you think of STefan? Is he a good guy?"

"Why? What's he done?" Matt asked.

"Not any one thing" ELena said "He's just so secritive all the time. I think there's something that he doesn't want me to know. Which makes me want to know more"

"Like what?" Matt asked.

"Like he's some serial killer or something...and keeps a clown suit in his trunk" I said.

"No, of course not" She said "But what do you both think of him? Your opinions to me matters"

"He's great at football"

"Typical guy response" I scoffed.

"A little bit of a loner and as much as I hate saying it, he might be a nice guy"

"Might be?" I asked.

"Might be" He shrugged.

"Carly?" She asked.

"I think he's cool..He's laid back...he's not the typical guy" I shrugged "I don't know..let's put it this way. he's not his brother anyway"

"So you think I'm just being paranoid?"

"I think you should talk to him" Matt and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and made a face.

"Talk to who?" Stefan asked appearing. Talk of the devil and the devil shall appear. "Sorry I'm late"

"What happened?"

"I got held up.."

"Is everything okay?" Elena asked.

"There was this thing with my uncle" he said.

"And you couldn't call and tell me that you were going to be an hour late?" Elena asked.

Matt looked at me "Ok. You two have fun" He said.

"I'm really sorry it was unavoidable" Stefan said as Matt and I moved from them giving them space. We sat at a table..so we didn't need to listen.

"How are you feeling?" Vicki asked moving beside us, I noticed Jeremy "You look terrible"

"What?" I scoffed "I feel fine"

"Well..did you bump your head when you fell from the shower?" She asked.

"Wow Vic, shout it to the world" I said.  
"Okay..hey-" She began and I clamped a hand down over her mouth.

"SHHHH!" I hissed.

She rolled her eyes and moved my hand away from her mouth.

"Yeah Vicki's right..you look ill"

"I'm fine" I huffed sitting back in the chair. I hated being the youngest..both of them used it against me all the time. "Seriously I'm fine" I said when they both gave each other looks. I turned my head to see Elena walking out of the grill and I rolled my eyes and moved from my twin and my older sister over to Stefan. "Needing a lil help there buddy?"

He turned to look at me "That would be helpful" he said.

"Okay" I said and I turned to Jeremy "You"

He looked over "What?"

"Move it" I said "Come on"

"Where?" he asked.

"Just move Jer" I said.

* * *

I was lying on my bed..feeling okay. I'd helped Stefan out and Elena would call me and tell me all about it..I hope.

_"Carly...Carly help me" _The voice croaked. I gasped sitting up. I looked around. _"Carly...please...help me" _

"Leave me alone!" I growled at nothing. This was beginning to scare me...what was happening to me? Was I going insane? A loud cawing sound made me turn my head and I seen a large crow sitting on my window ledge. "EW! Get away!" I said and moved from the bed but it sat where it was.

_"Carly..." _

"UGH! Get out of my head!" I shouted and slammed the window shut, the crow flew off and I sighed deeply before falling back onto my bed in a heap.

What the hell was wrong with me right now?

**Third PERSON POV**

"I bet you're feeling pretty good about yourself aren't you?"

"Not particularly" Stefan said to his older brother.

"You won. You got the bad guy. Now nothing could come between you and Elena. Except the truth. Lies will catch up to you Stefan. As long as you keep lying to yourself about what you are" Damon croaked.

"The beauty of you in there and me out here..is that I can walk away" Stefan said and with that he left his brother in the cellar.

**The Next Day- Sexy Suds Car Wash**

Elena and I were listening to Caroline bark orders at us. I had to say I was seriously not in the mood to be told what to do but at the same time I couldn't even be bothered to say anything to her.

"No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here. No, we are not" Caroline said.

"No we are not" Elena said.

Stefan arrived "Hi" He said.

"Hi" I muttered.

"Hey!" Elena said.

"The event is called sexy suds, you know" Caroline said and walked off. I rolled my eyes.

"That doesn't help with you being here" I shouted after her and she turned to glare at me but I smiled and she laughed...wait..she laughed at what I said to her. I gaped after her. "I wasn't even kidding" I said and Elena and Stefan laughed.

"Did we get scolded?" Stefan asked.

"And judged, yeah" Elena said.

"Judgy seems to judge everyone" I said.

"Wow" Stefan said.

"I'm sorry but I guess you're going to have to take that off" Elena said.

"I think you have to go first" Stefan said.

"Ok" Elena grinned and pulled her shirt off but had trouble.

"Oh my god 'Lena really?" I scoffed, they both laughed again. WHy was everyone in a good mood? What was so good about today?

"Ok...so not sexy. Ugh" She huffed.

"I disagree"

They kissed "Please get a room"

"You are so moody today!" Elena huffed when she pulled back a grin on her face. Yes well if you were being stalked by some big black crow and your name being called all the time constantly..yes..you would be too.

"It's given" I said folding my arms.

"Are you still not sleeping right?" Elena asked.

"Nope..it's beginning to annoy me..everything is annoying me" I said huffily and she smiled. "So not funny"

* * *

We were washing the cars, Elena was talking to Stefan about his ring..which was Lapis Lazuli or something..I don't know I wasn't paying attention to what it was they were saying to one and other. I looked at Elena and Stefan and seen Damon again, standing not to far away from us. He looked a mess, he was pale, sweaty and looked like death. I furrowed my brows and blinked and he was gone.

_"Carly you have to help me...Carly help me. Help me. help me please help me..." _

UGH! No SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!

"Can you guy's hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" Elena asked.

"I don't even know" I said rolling my eyes.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Damon was sitting in the Salvatore's cellar, trying to get someone to help him and the one who he wanted to help him had no clue about what was going on. So there was only one other option. Caroline.

"Caroline help me. Caroline help me" He said.

"Damon? Damon?" She asked and went to the cellar door peering through "Oh my god! What is this? How did I know you were here?"

"Because I wanted you to know. Very, very badly. Let me out of here. Please" He groaned.

"You bit me" She said

"You liked it. Remember?" He asked.

"Why do I keep remembering things but in different ways?" She asked.

"You remember what I want you to remember. And now that the vervain has passed out of your system you won't remember about what you're going to do"

"What am I going to do" She asked.

"You're gonna open the door, you're gonna open the door"

Caroline opened the door just as Zach went into the cellar "No! no! Get out of here! Run! RUn!" HE shouted and Damon got out as Caroline began running. He killed Zach by snapping his neck. Damon followed Caroline through the house and tried to catch her but she managed to get out the front door and run Damon couldn't follow since the sun would burn him to ashes.

**Carly's POV**

I was standing with Matt, the voice had stopped. It was gone.

"Hey have you seen Elena?" Stefan asked appearing.

"Not in a while" Matt said.

"Nope" I shrugged.

"You think she went home?" he asked.  
"Maybe, I don't see why though..It's a nice day" I said.

"Thanks" he said.

"Hey!" Matt said...oh for the love of god bro. Cut it out. "I'm not saying this for you, I'm saying it for her. But shes big on trust. So whatever you're holding back from her, the more you try to hide it, the more she won't stop until she figures it out"

"True" I said nodding agreeing with him.

"Thanks" Stefan nodded, looking nervous.

* * *

I went home and lay on the bed, as the sky began to darken I sat up and looked out the window and I could've sowrn...no...no it couldn't be. He was gone right? One minute he was there...the next he wasn't. I was still going insane...I needed sleep...maybe tonight I'd actually get a good sleep. It was then that I remembered the homework for my English class. I huffed and sat up grabbing my bag and pulling it onto my lap. I frowned as I pulled out a box..where had this come from?

I opened it, finding a golden chain with a green locket on it, it was beautiful. There was a little note in the box and I pulled it out. It was from Stefan...why had he given me a note hell why had he given me a necklace?

_Carly, I'd like to thank you for being a good friend to me recently. You helped me patch things up with Elena the other day and I'm glad I know someone like you. This is for you, if you could wear it all the time, it'll keep things out of your head, and it'll help you sleep ~ Stefan. _

Awww! He was so sweet, how cute. I pulled it out and put it on. It was lovely, I fiddled around with it for a while before I decided I'd leave my homework for the morning...that was when I remembered that tomorrow was saturday. Oh my god. I rolled my eyes and lay back on the bed, I looked at my phone and seen the time was only nine thirty. Wow...

I let my eyes close over and I drifted off to sleep...

**Third Person POV**

Stefan found Zach's dead body and the cellar door open, and his brother gone. "Zach! oh, no, Zach!" He said feeling the pain of losing yet somebody else close to him.

_"Dear Diary, I am not a believer. People are born, they grow old and then they die. That's the world we live in. There's no magic, no mysticicsm, no immortailty. There's nothing that defies rational thought. It's not possible, I' not a believer. I can't be. But how can I deny what's right in front of me? SOmeone who never grows old?" _

**_"1953" The old man said. _**

_"Never gets hurt" _

**_"Oh my god your hand! Is it deep? How bad is it?" Elena asked Stefan but there was no cut on Stefan's hand. _**

_"Girls bitten..." _

**_"What is that? Oh my god what happened to you?!" ELena asked. _**

**_"It's nothing!" Caroline replied. _**

_"Bodies drained of blood" _

**_"Did she say what kind of Animal it was?" Elena asked Matt, as she looked over to where Carly was sitting. _**

**_"She said it was a Vampire" Matt replied. _**

**The Cemetery **

"Donovan?" The boy asked holding something out to her.

"No, I'm good" She said.

"Not it" One guy said.

"Not it" The other repeated.

"Not it" Yet another one said.

"Ah Vicki"

Vicki got up and moved out towards the car, she fiddled with the radio and heard coughing, and groaning. She looked around seeing Damon.

"Hey, man, you ok?" She asked.  
"Come here. COme here" he said groaning.

"You don't look good" She said

"COme closer...I have something...that I have to tell you" he coughed.

"Whao, whoa, whoa. I got you. I got you it's ok, it's ok" She said and with that Damon's face changed and he savagley bit into Carly's sister's neck.

**Boarding House**

Stefan grabbed a stake and ran towards the front foor, ELena stood outside not sure if she should knock or just go home, she fought with herself but the door then opened and she came face to face with Stefan. He stared at her in surprise.

"What are you?"


	6. Haunted

**disclaimer: **I don't own the Vampire Diaries and won't ever, even though I would love to take both Salvatore's away from Elena. But I do own my character: Carly Donovan, Matt's twin sister, who looks like Damon's very first love, before Katherine. (No she's not a Petrova Doppelganger she's a different kind of doppelgänger but not one that's needed lmao!)

**Author's Note: **I'm new to this site, and this is my first story, it's a Damon/OC and honestly I don't know how I'm going to really go with this but hey, it will follow the storyline: I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update this story...I sort of lost interest in it...but I re-read it and thought ah hell I've not updated in SOOOOO long. I am so sorry! I'm back...for now lol. Anyway hope you enjoy

I've actually decided to skip lost girls as I couldn't figure out how to really get around it with Carly but this chapter was much more easier to write because she's Vicki's sister and all. Sorry for skipping it Lost Girls lol..but anyway I hope you enjoy.

**Thank you: **Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter and to all you, who have favourited/followed my story so far, glad you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Haunted. **

Tyler was walking out to his car "All right, later man" He said.

"See you bro!" the boy shouted back.

Tyler got in his car, jumped back in surprise when he seen Vicki.

"Hi Ty"

"Whoa, Vicki? Everyone's looking for you! Car and Matt are worried sick!"

"I know" she said.

"What's wrong Vic?" He asked.

"I'm so cold" She said.

"You're on drugs?! Everyone thinks you're off on a bender"

"I wish" Vicki whispered.

"What happened in those woods Vicki? Those kids that were killed. What did you see?" Tyler asked.

"I'm so scared" She said.

"Come here. It's ok. I'll take you home" he said.

"I can't control it"

"Control what?"

"I am so hungry Ty and it won't go away"

"What are you on? What drugs did you take?"

"I want it. I'm so hungry Ty"

"Okay look, I'll get you something to eat. Just sit back, look lets get you home home okay? Whoa Vicki! What is wrong with you?!" Tyler demanded and Vicki attacked him btu Stefan grabbed her out of the car and pulled her out.

"Aah! Let go of me!" She screamed.

"What's going on here Stefan? What's wrong with her?"

"You don't talk" Damon said to Tyler.

"Screw you dude!"

"Dude" Really? "Dude?!" Damon huffed.

"Damon, don't!" Stefan shouted.

"Oh come on. Who's gonna miss this idiot?!" Damon asked.

Tyler hit Damon "Ooh! Don't hurt him!" Vicki said.

Damon grabbed Tyler by the throat and compelled him "Forget what you saw here tonight. None of us were here" he said and threw Tyler to the ground, Tyler looked to see that nobody was there and he looked around confused.

**Carly's POV**

Neither Matt or myself had slept, where the hell was Vicki? Matt's phone rang and he answered it, putting it on speaker.

"Yeah?"

"Matty?" Vicki.

"Vicki? Are you okay? Where are you?!" Matt demanded.

"Yeah I'm okay"

"Tell us where you are so we can come get you" I said.

"No. Carls, Matty I just need some time to figue things out. Just know that I'm okay, ok? Please don't worry about me"

"But Vicki-" I began and the phone went dead. I looked to Matt

"What the hell?" Matt asked.

"I don't know" I said "WHat's wrong with her?"

"Drugs probably" He huffed getting up "I can't take it anymore"

"Matt" I sighed.

"No Carly I'm sick of it..it always ends up me having to take care of you"

"You say that like it's such a bad thing!" I shouted back. "They're not just your family Matt. They're my family too okay, Mom left me too..Vicki left me too alright! Not just you so don't take your bad moods out on me!"

I grabbed my bag and went out the front door and slammed it shut and began walking ugh! People were annoying me right now. I walked to school and got there, seeing Tyler.

"Hey" He called.  
"Hi Tyler" I waved shortly.

"I heard they're putting a search party for Vicki"

"She just called. She's fine" I said rolling my eyes.

"Ooh good. That's great. I figured you and Matt must've been going out of you minds"

"Little bit" I said.

"I was just gonna offer, I'll tell Matt the same. If there's anything I could do"

"Thanks Tyler" I said.

"No problem"

* * *

It was a little while later in the school that I saw Matt and he stood at my locker.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I'm not gonna fight with you" he said.

"Take your moodswings somewhere else Matthew" I said as I shoved books into the locker.

"Matthew? Seriously?" He asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Listen. I'm not gonna stand here and argue with you Matt. You made it out this morning to be such a bad thing that I'm here and If I could make a difference I would but I can't" I said and I turned away from him again and pulled my bag out and then my phone out of my bag.

"It's not a bad that you're here. You're my sister" he said "And I love you know, you know that Car but I'm stressed"

"and I'm not?" I asked "She's my sister too"

"I know" He sighed "I know and I didn't mean it"

I stared at him with a raised eyebrow "Okay" I shrugged and closed my locker over.

"That it?" he asked.

"What?" I asked

"You're just gonna say "I know"

"What do you want me to say?" I asked "Nothing to say...it's over with ok. Now we just need to wait on Vicki coming home"

**Salvatore Boarding House **

"Coffee is our friend. It's the caffeine. It circulates through our veins and it warms our body so we're not so cold to touch" Stefan said to Vicki.

"Well what if I wanna drink human blood?" Vicki asked.

"You're gonna have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis. One day at a time"

"Oh god! Don't start with the whole twelve steps thing. School counselor has been down that road, and it doesn't work for me"

"It can work. It's your choice Vicki" Stefan said.

"So you've never tasted human blood?" Vicki asked.

"Not in a long time" Stefan said.

"How long?"

"Years and years. I'm not proud of my past behavior"

"Does this sketchy feeling ever go away? It's like I have a massive hangover. This daylight thing is a bitch. I need more blood. Where's your bathroom? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead" Vicki stammered on. and she left the room leaving Stefan and Elena alone.

"I'm going to uh...I'm gonna get her some more. All right. I'll be quick" Stefan said and he left as Vicki entered again.

"False alarm. My body's feeling really funky. It's a good funk but it's weird"

"Hmm, who are you calling?" Elena asked.

"Jeremy"

"Vicki you can't see Jeremy anymore"

"Oh come on don't you start. I'm gonna see whoever I wanna see"

"Even though you could hurt him?"

"I would never hurt Jeremy"

"I know you think that but I can't take that risk" Elena said "You're gonna have to let Jeremy go now"

"Oh really? and how long have you been preparing the "You're not good enough" speech? I'm assuming it predates the whole vampire thing"

"All I am saying is Jeremy is not getting involved in this. Vicki I mean it"

"Or what?" Vicki said and she grabbed Elena by the throat and pushed her against the wall "Let's get one thing straight, you perky little bitch. You had my brother whipped for fiftee years. Fifteen years and then you dumped him, I don't know why my baby sister is even friends with you cause when I look at you that is all I see, just so you I'm gonna see Jeremy whenever I wanna see Jeremy, because I have some fun new toys to play with and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off. You got it?" Vicki let her go roughly and left as Stefan came back.

Stefan took Elena outside "She threatned me"

"She's on edge. Imagine every sense in your body operating at superspeed. I mean she's uncomfertable in her own skin. And then when you throw in her other issues"

"How long before it settles? Hours? Days? Weeks?"

"There's no rulebook"

"Well how long before you learned to control it?"

"A while but I didn't have anybody helping me. I had to do it on my own. The thing is it's hard to resist certain people especially when you're new. It's difficult to seperate your feelings. Love, lust, anger, desire, it can all blur into one desire. Hunger"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that Jeremy cant see her, not now. She might not be able to resist him, and she could hurt him"

"Or worse"

"I'm not gonna let anybody get hurt"

"What about Carly? She's my best friend...how am I supposed to keep this from her...she's Vicki's sister" Elena said.

"I'll handle it" Stefan said.  
"I need to get going" Elena said.  
"Elena.."

"Please Stefan. There's only so much I can take" She said and she left.

**-LATER- **

Damon entered Stefan's bedroom to see Vicki lying on Stefan's bed.

"What are you doing?"he asked.

"Just contemplating the next hundred years...why did you do it?" Vicki asked.

"I was...bored"

"You did this to me out of boredom?"

"It's one of the pitfalls of eternity" Damon said.  
"Now I'm bored. And all I can think about is blood. I just want some blood. I can't think about anything else. What is that about?"

"That'll ease up. You've just been cooped up all day" Damon said "Let's go"

"Where?"

"Your life was pathetic. Your afterlife doesn't have to be" Damon said.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"She's been cooped up in your room all day. She's not Anne Frank"

"No no. Hey, hey...Now's not the time for this" Stefan said.

"If you're gonna teach her. Teach her. Show her what it's all about"

"She could hurt someone"

"I'm not takin' her to Disney land. We're going to the front yard. Come on"

"Bad idea Damon"

"She's a vampire Stefan, she should know the perks"

"Like what?" Vicki asked.

"Like..." Damon used his vamp speed and went behind her.

"Whoa how did you do that? Ho ho ho ho" Vicki grinned.

"Come on Vicki, live a little. No pun intended"

Vicki grinned and used her vamp speed and she ran for it, away from the boarding house and away from the Salvatore's.

"Uh...my bad" Damon said.  
"You're an idiot Damon!"

"Oh come on..it was gonna happen eventually"

"What if she hurts Elena?" Stefan asked and Damon stared at him blankly "and then you're forgetting who her sister is...what if she hurts Carly?"

Damon winced internally. "Find her then.."

**Carly's POV**

I was in the house with Matt, we were sorting dinner before we needed to go to that stupid Halloween party at school. Both Matt and I agreed to go as what we did last year.

"Matt? Carly?" A voice shoued and we looked at each other.

"Vicki?" I shouted.

"Is that you?" Matt asked and we walked into the hall and seen her in the doorway.

"Hey"

"Get in here" Matt said and he embraced her, he moved back and I embraced her next but she pushed back after a minute clearly struggling with something.

"In a minute..I"

"Please come inside" I said "We've been worried"

"Thank god your ok. Where were you Vic?" He asked.

"It's no big deal drop it already" She said.

"Three people were murdered in the wods" I said.

"The cops were looking for you, they wanna question you"

"They know where I live"

"Everyone was worried about you" I said.

"I'm back now. Just drop it" She said.

"Are you kidding?!" Matt snapped "I had a freakin search party looking everywhere for you and you were on some crazy drug trip and you want me to let it go?!"

"My head hurts" she said.

"You think?" matt snapped.

The doorbell rang and I answered it.

"Stefan, hey"

"Is Vicki home?"

"yeah" I said "she is"

"Can I see her please?"

"DOn't let him in! I don't want him in here"

I looked at her with confusion "Did he do something to you?" matt asked.

"No I just don't want him in here"

"Just let me come in so I can explain myself" Stefan said.

"Look. I don't know what's going on but I think you should leave now" Matt said.

"Matt-" I began.

"Please now Stefan" Matt said and he closed the door over in Stefan's face.

"You don't need to be rude! Either of you!" I said.

"Please don't" Vicki grumbled.

* * *

We all went to the Halloween party at the school, Vicki took off and I stood with Matt as Elena and Jeremy appared.

"You went with last years costume too?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yeah. I didn't know I was coming until an hour ago"

"Us either" Matt said "And you're going as...you?"

Jeremy took off ignoring us and we looked to Elena.

"He's not talking to me right now. We got into a fight" Elena said.

"Yeah, we got into it with Vic too when she got home. We're trying to not smother her tonight but a part of me didn't wanna let her out my sight" Matt said.

"She's here?" Elena asked.

"YEah, you can't miss her" Matt said.

"She's a vampire" I shrugged.

"Where did Jeremy go?" Elena asked worriedly.

"Lena what's the matter?" I asked.

"I..I've gotta find him"

We followed after her as she took off. "What's going on?" I asked Matt.

"Hell if I know" he shrugged. We eventually came across Vicki, Stefan and Elena.

"What's going on?" Matt asked.

"Hey. Uh everything's fine"

"I told you to quit bothering me" Vicki said to Stefan and pulled away.

"No. Vicki don't do this" Elena said.

"Matt, Carly he won't leave me alone"

"You need to back off man" Matt said.

"Matt calm down" I said grabbing his arm.  
"Matt it's okay" Elena said.

"No it's not okay. What the hell is your problem?"

"Stefan she's gone!" Elena said.

"I'm trying to help her okay?" Stefan said to the both of us before taking off. Elena followed him.

"What the hell is going on?!" I demanded "Matt go that way"

I pointed and he nodded going in the opposite direction and I followed where Elena and Stefan had been. I could hear shouting coming from outside. I walked out, seeing Elena and Jeremy rushing towards the school, Jeremy was then thrown to the side. Elena let out a scream as Vicki appeared out of nowhere. What the hell was happening? Vicki bit into Elena's shoulder, and then Elena moved and Vicki had a wooden stake sticking out of her chest.

"Vicki!" Jeremy shouted "Vicki! Vicki! Vicki!"

Stefan grabbed Jeremy and the gasp that I didn't want to escape did as Vicki fell to the ground and died. Her skin turned grey and veins appeared up her face. They all turned around to look at me, Elena's face fell.

"Carly.." She began.

"What did you do?" I whispered.

"Carly listen-" Stefan began.

"What did you do?!" I shouted. Elena moved towards me.

"Carly it's not what it looks like-"

"You killed my sister!" I screamed. I moved past Elena and fell beside my sister.

OH my god...oh my god...no. no. no. no. no. no this wasn't happening. She couldn't be dead. She couldn't be!

"Get him out of here" Elena said to Stefan as Stefan pulled out his phone.

"I need your help" he said onto the phone and left with Jeremy. Elena sat beside me.  
"Go away Elena"

"Carly-"

"Go away Elena!"

"No..Carly..Carly listen to me-"

"She's dead" I said "My sister is dead"

"No Carly please don't cry.."

It was then that Damon appeared "You should get her out of here Elena. I got this"

I looked up and my cheeks heated up, the anger flaring through me. "You did this! This your fault!" I screamed.

"Carly-"

"What did she do to you?" I asked getting up. He stared at me.

"None of this matters to me. None of it" he said.

"Damon don't" Elena said.

"My sister is dead because of you!"

"I don't care" Damon said, I threw a punch at him and it hit his face. Though, I think it hurt me a lot more than it hurt him. "Elena get her out of here. Now" He growled.

Elena grabbed my arm and I ripped it away from her grip "Don't touch me!" I screamed at her.

"Carly listen it's ok-"

"No it's not!" I said.

"Elena" Damon warned.

"I'm trying!" She shouted back at him and he rolled his eyes.

"You let him kill my sister" I said to Elena and she stared back at me, eyes wide. "You let him kill my sister!"

"Carly-"

"Stay away from me!" I screamed

"Carly wait!" She shouted and ran after me.

I ended up at the Gilbert house, god only knew why I was here, and there was Stefan and Elena.

"Carly" Elena said getting up, Stefan copied her.

"I'm not here to see you" I deadpanned.

"Jeremy won't remember anything" Elena said "Damon's compelling him"

"What..what does that even mean?" I asked.

"We're vampires" Stefan said.

I stared at him like he was insane and that's when Damon came out.

"It's done" he said and his eyes travelled to me.

"You are insane"

"You saw what happened" Elena said "Vicki was going to kill me Carly"

"She was a vampire too?" I asked "Who turned her?"

"That'd be me" Damon said and I turned to look at him.

"Why?"

"Boredom"

"You turned my sister because you were bored?"

"Seems like it" he said.

"Damon" Stefan warned.

"Do you want to forget?" Elena asked me and I made a face.

"No" I said shaking my head "I wanna remember how horrible a friend you are"

"Carly-"

"You don't get it" I said "What am I supposed to tell Matt? Oh yeah..Vicki was a vampire and Stefan and Damon are too and Stefan killed her..yeah that's gonna sound sane"

"You need to understand. You can't tell anybody" stefan said.

"Who would believe me?" I scoffed.

They stayed silent and my brain was about to explode so I turned on my heel and began walking.

"Carly" Elena shouted.

"No..no you" I said and turned pointing at them "Stay away from me..don't come near me again EVER. You are not my friend Elena."

**Third Person POV**

"You are not my friend Elena"

The words hung in the air as Carly took off and Elena stood, the tears brimming her eyes and she turned and went into the house, slamming the front door after her.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Stefan asked and Damon looked at his brother and Stefan shook his head and walked away from him. Leaving Damon standing alone.

Carly got into her house, luckily Matt wasn't home yet and she shut the front door and dragged herself up into her room and shut her door over and slid down it, all the events of what had happened pouring into her mind. She pulled her knees up to her chest and let her head rest on them as she began to shake violently with the sobs that racked her body, she'd just watched Stefan, who was supposed to be her friend, kill her older sister.

She was unaware of the figure not to far from her window, watching her with sad and confused eyes as the look alike of his old loved seemed to cry herself to sleep.


	7. NOTE

**Guy's I'm sorry that I haven't updated these in a while, but this is one of the stories that's going on Hatius just for a while though until I find my thing for it again! Sorry! **


End file.
